


Soul'd Out

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, canonverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: Хонбин не любит свечи. И цветы. И в соулмейтов он не верит.Во всяком случае, пока не понимает, что хотел бы быть кое-чьим соулмейтом.





	Soul'd Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soul'd Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452279) by [loveseek630](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveseek630/pseuds/loveseek630). 



> Примечание автора: основано на реальных намёках на близкую дружбу энбинов с нотками романтики…  
> Намёки выдернуты из канона: ситуации я взяла из просмотренных мной шоу. Надеюсь, те, кто ещё их не смотрел, после прочтения припадёт к прекрасному~

«Он мой соулмейт. Он обо мне всё знает», - похвастался Ли Минхёк перед своими мемберами.  
Хонбин аж съёжился от этих слов. Он совсем недавно вернулся домой и едва успел разуться, как был насильно утащен на диван в гостиной, дабы составить Хакёну компанию для просмотра свежего выпуска «Cool Men» с участием BTOB. Не то чтобы Хонбин был сильно против, ведь он тоже дружил с этими ребятами, однако Хакён был особенно заинтересован в этом эпизоде, поскольку именно в нём BTOB должны были звонить своим друзьям, и, ясное дело, Минхёк выбрал Хакёна.  
\- Если соулмейт – это тот, кто всё о тебе знает, то ты соулмейт всех и каждого, - пробубнил Хонбин себе под нос, но Хакён всё равно услышал.  
\- Просто мы с Минхёком отлично ладим, понимаешь? – самодовольно хмыкнул Хакён. – Но ты прав, если рассуждать в таком ключе, то я и твой соулмейт тоже.  
\- Ты далеко не всё обо мне знаешь, - хохотнул Хонбин, краем глаза наблюдая за страданиями BTOB, всеми правдами и неправдами склоняющих недоумевающего на другом конце провода Хакёна к нужному им ответу.  
\- Хмм? – Хакён оторвал взгляд от экрана и воззрился на Хонбина. – Чего же это я про тебя не знаю?  
Похоже, он воспринял слова Хонбина как челлендж.  
\- Так если я скажу то, чего ты не знаешь, то ты тут же узнаешь об этом, и какой тогда будет смысл в моих словах? – возразил Хонбин, немного гордясь тем, как он ловко вывернулся.  
Хакён сперва надулся, но потом широко улыбнулся:  
\- Ну, я знаю, что нравлюсь тебе.  
Хонбин закатил глаза.  
\- Ага, размечтался, - сказал он и ойкнул, потому что Хакен мстительно ущипнул его за предплечье.  
\- Что-о? Я тебе не нравлюсь?! И это после всего, через что мы прошли?! – Хакён снова надулся, но Хонбин знал, что он это не всерьёз. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Хонбин действительно восхищается хёном и уважает его. Если бы это было не так, то Хонбин не последовал бы за ним, не остался бы в Jellyfish и в VIXX.  
\- Неа, совершенно не нравишься, - хмыкнул Хонбин и, не глядя на Хакёна, закинул руку ему на плечо. – Помолчи и дай досмотреть шоу.  
В ответ Хакён прилип к нему, обняв обеими руками. Хонбин позволил, и так они мирно досмотрели программу.

 

Позже, уже лёжа в постели, Хонбин вновь прокручивал эту сцену в голове. Есть ли что-то, чего Хакён не знает о нём? Ему были известны даже такие мелочи, на которые сам Хонбин не обращал внимания: типа того, с какой стороны он ставит стакан с водой или соком во время еды. А если уж быть совсем честным, то пару раз он думал, что хён знает его лучше, чем Хонбин знал сам себя. Вроде тех моментов, когда он отказывался признать, что нервничает из-за прослушивания на роль, или когда переживал из-за своих вокальных или танцевальных навыков. Хакён каким-то седьмым чувством улавливал эти настроения и каждый раз умел найти правильные слова для него. Как в душу глядел, честное слово. Как будто и правда… соулмейт.  
Хонбин тряхнул головой. Чушь это всё. Ну а даже если вся эта соулмейт-ерунда существует, то разве оно работает именно так? Наверняка соулмейты должны иметь гораздо больше общих черт, разделять одни увлечения на двоих, ну или хотя бы просто идеально друг с другом ладить. А у них с Хакёном не только характеры разные, но и хобби общих нет. Да и отношения у них не самые гладкие: скажем, Хонбина, как и других мемберов, раздражает излишняя любовь лидера к проявлению чувств. А настоящий соулмейт Хакёна должен быть таким же, или как минимум не раздражаться из-за очередной порции обнимашек. Ещё он должен любить подолгу говорить ни о чём, часами вися на телефоне. Например, как… Ли Минхёк.  
Эта мысль Хонбину не очень понравилась. Хвастливые слова Минхёка, брошенные перед мемберами BTOB, обрели теперь вполне крепкое основание, и вдобавок к этому Хонбин вспомнил другие моменты между ними, которым он был свидетелем. В том числе то, как эти двое не единожды бесстыже флиртовали под прицелом камер.  
И всё же где-то глубоко внутри его упрямо терзало ощущение, что, в отличие от Минхёка, он лучше знает Хакёна, что больше подходит на роль его соулмейта. Поворочавшись с боку на бок, он от души чертыхнулся. Хакён его друг, почти как старший брат, его старший товарищ и лидер их группы. Зачем вообще в голову лезут дурацкие мысли о каких-то соулмейтах? Это же вообще какая-то романтическая чушь, не так ли? Хонбин скривился. Нужно отбросить эти глупости, не засорять мозг чепухой, перестать думать о флиртующем с Минхёком Хакёне и не зацикливаться на заботе и комфортинге, которыми, справедливости ради, Хакён старался окружить не только Хонбина, но и других важных для него людей.  
Хотя, если подумать…  
Как-то особенно неловко стало от того, что они с Хакёном очень часто оказывались в паре. Агентство почти всегда ставило их рядом на фотосъёмках или в тех программах, где требовалось разбить участников по двое. Да что агентство! Даже родные мемберы (уж не говоря о фанатах) шутили о них, как о парочке.  
Особенно Санхёку нравилось подкалывать Хонбина насчёт их взаимной любви с Хакёном, и делал он это чаще, чем Хонбину бы хотелось.

~

«Жениться надо на том, кого ты действительно любишь».  
Хонбин съёжился от неловкости, наблюдая за собой на экране. Эти слова были искренними, но проговаривать их вслух, чтобы занять экранное время, было пыткой. А секундой позже он понял, что им сейчас покажут, и его глаза расширились от ужаса.  
На экране Санхёк, пакостливо улыбаясь, сказал:  
\- Если это так, то тебе надо жениться на Эн-хёне.  
Оцепенев, Хонбин видел краем глаза, как сильно выгнул шею Хакён, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза. Да за что же ему всё это?! Из огромного количества материала, снятого в тот день, при монтаже решили оставить именно это – ну почему?! И за какие грехи стафф усадили их с Хакёном рядом?!  
Преодолевая внутреннюю панику, Хонбин натянул на лицо улыбку, очень старательно пялясь в экран, лишь бы только не встретиться с взглядом Хакёна. А ролик продолжался: в нём Хонбин как раз уволок Санхёка в подсобку. Заботливые монтажёры добавили звуки побоев и соответствующие визуальные эффекты, хотя на самом деле Хонбин всего лишь пихнул макнэ в плечо и поругал за неуместные шуточки перед камерами.  
Хонбин старательно забывал об этом эпизоде, и это было последнее, что бы он хотел посмотреть вместе с мемберами. Его в холодный пот бросало от мысли, что Хакён прицепится к этому эпизоду и будет заколёбывать его вопросами на тему того, насколько сильно он Хонбину нравится и когда он намерен сделать ему предложение.  
А на деле Хакён сказал только:  
\- Не нужно было тебе бить Хёка.  
И… И что, это всё? Хонбин даже как будто ощутил разочарование. Он усиленно улыбался, пока того требовал момент, но, к его счастью, видеоролик продолжался, и можно было немного расслабиться и осторожно глянуть на Хакёна.  
Тот как ни в чём не бывало смотрел на экран, изредка отпуская комментарии по делу. Будто ничего не случилось. Все прекрасно знали, что в нормальной ситуации Хакён ни за что бы это так не оставил, шутил бы по этому поводу до тех пор, пока шутка не надоела бы ему самому. Не то чтобы Хонбин пожалел, что над ним не поиздевались, просто странно, что Хакён это так легко спустил на тормозах.  
Или не спустил.

-=o0o=-

\- Есть кто-нибудь дома? – раздался голос Хакёна. В соответствии с рекомендациями врача, он пролежал на кровати всё воскресное утро: из-за того, что он вовремя не подлечил травмированную спину, теперь, чтобы восстановиться, ему требовался постельный режим.  
Хонбин заглянул в приоткрытую дверь:  
\- Я тут, хён.  
\- Поможешь мне встать? – протянул к нему руку Хакён.  
Хонбин подошёл к нему.  
\- Далеко собрался? Тебе положено лежать.  
\- Хочу перебраться на диван. Мне тут ужасно скучно.  
Хонбин не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но в то же время он сочувствовал Хакёну: в самом деле, что весёлого целый день лежать в одиночестве и ничего не делать. После недолгих сомнений сочувствие пересилило, поэтому он наклонился, одной рукой обхватил шершавую ладонь Хакёна, другую осторожно подсунул под его спину и помог ему сесть.  
\- Только не перестарайся, ладно? Иначе я верну тебя обратно в спальню.  
\- У меня просто немного болит спина, я же не инвалид, - насупился Хакён, вставая на ноги и отпуская руку Хонбина, самостоятельно направляясь в гостиную. Хонбин пошёл следом.  
\- А где все?  
\- Работают, сочиняют музыку, тусуются с друзьями. Что-то из этого.  
\- Чего тогда ты тут сидишь? Тоже пошёл бы с друзьями куда-нибудь, - Хакён добрался до дивана, вцепился в подлокотник, но стоило ему согнуть спину, чтобы присесть, как поясницу прошило болью, и он охнул. Хонбин подскочил к нему и помог приземлиться на диван.  
\- Мне больше нравится играть, - Хонбин демонстративно сел на второй диван, на котором лежал открытый ноутбук.  
\- Или же ты попросту проиграл в камень-ножницы-бумага в споре на то, кто будет моим нянькой, - пошутил Хакён. В последнее время Хонбин играл только в своей комнате, поскольку Тэгун жаловался на шум и странные звуки, которые тот издавал во время игр. Так что было вполне очевидно: он перебрался в гостиную затем, чтобы лучше слышать Хакёна, если тому понадобится помощь.  
\- У меня жарко, поэтому я решил воспользоваться возможностью и посидеть здесь, - возразил Хонбин, догадываясь, о чём подумал Хакён.  
\- Ну-ну. – Хакён не возражал ни против его компании, ни против того, чтобы Хонбин сегодня побыл его опекуном. – Слушай, а принеси, пожалуйста, набор для изготовления свечей?  
\- Зачем это? Тебе наклоняться нельзя, - нахмурил брови Хонбин.  
\- Да ладно тебе, там только рукой шевелить надо. Не перетружусь.  
\- Ты вообще должен был весь день лежать в кровати. Тэгун-хён сказал, что, кроме просмотра телевизора, никакой деятельности у тебя сегодня быть не должно.  
\- С каких это пор Тэгуни мной командует?  
\- Тобой командует доктор, а не Тэгун-хён. А тот сказал: полный покой и постельный режим. Я и так пошёл тебе на уступку, разрешив перебраться сюда. Поэтому включи телевизор и сиди молча.  
\- Ну пожалуйста? – вдруг заныл Хакён, строя жалобную мордашку. И хотя это было прерогативой Джехвана, у Хакёна сейчас попросту не было других карт в рукаве. – Это же не сложно совсем. И Тэгуну мы не скажем.  
\- Н-нет, - не очень уверенно отказал Хонбин, беря в руки ноутбук.  
\- Но мне нужно закончить свечки до следующей недели, - продолжал упрашивать Хакён, сложив руки в умоляющем жесте.  
\- Кх-х-х… Хён, прекрати, ты глупо выглядишь!  
\- Не прекращу, пока не согласишься. Пожалуйста? Пожа-а-алуйста? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста? Хонбинни?..  
\- Ладно, ладно! Только прекрати, это отвратительно!  
Хакён заулыбался, довольный своей победой, взъерошил волосы и поправил чёлку. Очевидно, что на Хонбине его милота работала немного иначе, чем в исполнении Джехвана, но ведь работала же!  
Хонбин сгрёб с журнального столика коробку из-под диска с игрой, наушники и прочие игровые девайсы.  
\- Я помогу тебе, но после этого ты угомонишься и вернёшься в кровать, ясно?  
\- Да, сэр!  
Хонбин сходил к нему в комнату, взял со стола набор и вернулся в гостиную, роняя себя на диван рядом со счастливым Хакёном. Включив маленькую конфорку, он помог Хакёну растопить воск и наполнить им маленькие контейнеры, в которые Хакён поместил фитильки.  
\- Меня успокаивает это занятие, - поделился Хакён.  
\- Ты слишком часто этим занимаешься, - проворчал Хонбин, припомнив, как пару раз поутру они обнаруживали, что их кухня сплошь заставлена стаканчиками и формочками с застывающими свечками. Но расслабленное лицо Хакёна, впервые за несколько дней не искривлённое простреливающей болью, его радовало. – Зачем вообще ты их в таких количествах делаешь?  
\- Я дарю их. Каждый цвет и аромат означает разные вещи, поэтому с помощью них я стараюсь без слов передать свои чувства тому, кому я их дарю.  
\- Не проще подарить цветы, например?  
\- Цветы красивые, но они быстро вянут. А свечи и простоят дольше, и могут быть использованы с толком.  
\- А кому эти подаришь?  
\- Минхёку.  
Хонбин неосознанно сжал крепче ручку ковшика, в котором ещё оставался расплавленный воск.  
\- Ах да, твой драгоценный соулмейт…  
\- Они готовятся к первому сольному концерту, я хочу его подбодрить.  
\- Ага, ясно.  
Хонбин хотел спросить, что означает выбранный цвет и запах этих свечек для Минхёка, но передумал, поскольку не был уверен, что хочет услышать ответ. До конца их совместной работы он больше ни слова не сказал. Хакёна эта тишина не очень устраивала, поэтому он время от времени вбрасывал какие-то фразы, не требовавшие ответа. Хонбин слушал их вполуха.  
\- Однажды я признаюсь кому-нибудь в любви с помощью такого подарка, - мечтательно произнёс Хакён, аккуратно вытирая воск с краешков формы.  
\- Не повезло этому человеку. Не особенно это романтично звучит.  
\- Почему?  
\- Да просто.  
\- Ну, странно слушать от человека, который не любит романтику, советы о том, как романтично признаться кому-то в любви, - негромко посмеялся Хакён, и Хонбин закатил глаза. – Тебе правда не хотелось бы получить от любимого человека ароматную свечу, которую он сделал бы своими руками специально для тебя?  
\- Только если захочу спалить дом.  
\- Тогда я на тебе не женюсь, - хмуро сказал Хакён.  
\- Чего-о? – нервно хохотнул Хонбин. Хорошо, что он уже выпустил ковшик из рук, иначе выронил бы его от такого неожиданного заявления. – С чего бы нам вообще жениться?  
\- Оу, значит, ты не хочешь жениться на мне? – поддел его Хакён, хотя кончики ушей у него слегка покраснели. – Разве не ты говорил, что жениться надо на том, кого действительно любишь?  
Хонбин зашипел. Он как раз вновь взялся за ковшик и собирался налить воск в очередной стакан, но не рассчитал и пролил мимо, испачкав внешнюю сторону формы.  
\- Как ты вообще такую чушь запомнил, если не помнишь даже названия шоу, в котором я её ляпнул?  
\- Это был «Plan V Diary», я прекрасно помню, - уверенно ответил Хакён. – Но ты не отрицаешь, что я тебе нравлюсь?  
\- Эй! Да кто захочет на тебе жениться, а потом помогать тебе лепить свечки для твоих соулмейтов?! Хотя я бы помог тебе делать свечки, чтоб ты ими признался Минхёку, а потом посмотрю, как тот отреагирует!  
Возмущённый Хонбин не сразу заметил, что Хакён смеётся.  
\- Как же сильно я тебе нравлюсь, - наконец смог сказать он, наклоняясь к Хонбину и беря его под руку.  
\- Отвяжись, хён, не то я на тебя воск пролью, - Хонбин вывернулся, замолчал и хмуро продолжил лить воск тонкой струйкой на дно стакана.  
Хакён вздохнул и тихо охнул: спина снова напомнила о себе, поэтому он попросил Хонбина закончить с этой свечой и отнести их стынуть на стол в его комнате, а сам тяжело откинулся на подушки.  
Когда Хонбин унёс всё к Хакёну и вернулся, чтобы убрать с журнального столика клеёнку с накапавшим на неё воском, Хакён вдруг сказал:  
\- Не волнуйся, тебе я свечи дарить не буду.  
Хонбин сжал в кулаке полотенце, которым вытирал столик. Ну, теперь он знает, что в качестве признания в любви он точно никогда не получит ароматные свечки, сделанные собственными руками.

-=o0o=-

\- Ты же вроде говорил, что не любишь цветы? – сказал Хонбин, с порога гостиной наблюдая за тем, как Хакён расправляет большой букет в их единственной вазе.  
\- Хм-м? – Хакён обернулся и моргнул, стараясь вспомнить, когда это он такое говорил. - Вовсе нет, я их люблю.  
\- Ты сказал, что они быстро вянут, и что свечи лучше них.  
\- А-а-а, - судя по звуку, Хакён вспомнил, о чём Хонбин ведёт речь. – Не совсем так: я не люблю их дарить. Но если человек действительно любит цветы, я с удовольствием куплю ему красивый букет.  
\- Значит, эти ты тоже для кого-то купил?  
\- Мы с Вонгыном сегодня были на цветочном рынке и купили там букет для его мамы, а этот я купил для себя.  
\- А-а, Ли Вонгын, твой новый соулмейт, - протянул Хонбин. На его взгляд, у Хакёна было слишком много близких друзей, хотя у этого Вонгына, судя по всему, было гораздо больше общего с Хакёном, чем у прочих. Они зависали практически каждый выходной день.  
\- Мы снимались в шоу сегодня. Знаешь, то, которое о друзьях-знаменитостях? Мы съездили в Янпхён и покатались на водных аттракционах.  
Хонбин прищурился.  
\- Не знал, что тебе по душе такое времяпрепровождение.  
\- Вообще-то нет, но Вонгын меня туда привёз, так что пришлось поучаствовать. Было довольно весело, - пожал плечами Хакён и вернулся к букету.  
\- Ну ясно, - Хонбин развернулся и собрался вернуться в свою комнату. Этот Вонгын не только интересы с Хакёном разделяет, но ещё и умудряется заставить заниматься тем, на что Хакён едва ли согласился бы при других обстоятельствах.  
\- Разве они не прекрасны? – спросил Хакён, отступая назад и давая Хонбину возможность вполне рассмотреть цветы. Хонбин обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с сияющим Хакёном, ждущим его ответа. Хонбин не смог ничего ответить.  
\- Не нравятся, да?  
\- Свечи практичнее, - сухо ответил Хонбин.  
\- Этот букет стоит 12 000 вон. На эти деньги ты мог бы купить себе что-то перекусить и забыл бы об этом через пару часов. А цветы будут радовать тебя неделю или даже дольше, пока не завянут, - Хакён повторил слова Вонгына, сказанные им сегодня днём. И он больше не улыбался.  
\- Они всё равно завянут, - кисло улыбнулся Хонбин, стараясь обратить свой резковатый ответ в шутку. Ему было немного совестно за то, что он испортил Хакёну хорошее настроение, которое тот получил в свой редкий выходной в компании хорошего друга, но что-то разъедало Хонбина изнутри, и он не мог не язвить. А Хакён заметно расстроился, хоть и попытался это скрыть. Хонбин решил немного исправить положение:  
\- Но это красивый букет, хён.  
\- Правда же? – немного улыбнулся Хакён.  
\- Угу. Они наверняка понравятся тому, кому ты их хотел подарить.  
\- Но не тебе, да?  
\- Если бы ты подарил их мне, я бы поставил их возле кровати и смотрел на них целыми днями, - закатил глаза Хонбин, сам не зная, в какой степени эти слова были шуткой.  
Хакён ухмыльнулся, подходя ближе и намереваясь свернуть на кухню.  
\- Совсем не обязательно так старательно льстить, но спасибо.  
Хонбин хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Ну, как бы ни было, букет правда красивый.  
С этими словами Хонбин ушёл к себе, попутно думая о том, что даже если бы Хакён подарил ему свечи или цветы, он всё равно бы порадовался, потому что знал, как серьёзно Хакён относится к выбору подарков. И теперь Хонбину захотелось тоже подарить хёну на приближающийся день рождения что-то, что искренне его бы порадовало.  
Проблема была в том, что выбор подарка всегда был мучителен для Хонбина. Каким же магическим образом можно было найти не просто подходящий подарок, но такой, который бы оставил след в памяти человека? Эта мысль стала своего рода идефиксом: несколько дней подряд Хонбин мучительно думал, что же такого подарить Хакёну на день рождения, чтобы переплюнуть любимчиков лидера – Джехвана и Тэгуна, и особенно - Минхёка и Вонгына. Но кислой вишенкой на макушке этого мозгового штурма было то, что Хонбин ни за что бы не узнал, насколько его подарок окажется подходящим, потому как любой подарок Хакён принимал с улыбкой и искренней благодарностью. В конце концов, на этот день рождения он так и не смог придумать ничего стоящего. Поэтому маялся ещё год, пока наконец его не озарило. Он смог придумать кое-что такое, что наверняка бы вызвало у сентиментального хёна слёзы радости. Однако когда всё было готово, Хонбина начали терзать другие сомнения: а захочет ли Хакён принять такой подарок от него?..  
На этом он забуксовал. Что если Хакён поймёт не так? Что если он не хочет получить это из рук Хонбина? Что если из-за этого между ними возникнет неловкость? В итоге Хонбин так расстроился, что засунул подарок в шкаф и предпочёл купить Хакёну новые кроссовки, так как те, которые он таскал изо дня в день на репетициях, уже порядком износились. Может, однажды он и рискнёт подарить Хакёну то, что теперь было спрятано в его шкафу, но точно не на этот день рождения.

-=o0o=-

Эта неподаренная коробка с укором смотрела на Хонбина всякий раз, когда он открывал свой шкаф. Он не решился подарить её ни на один из последующих праздников, а сомнения, связанные с ней, точили его изнутри подобно медленно разъедающей железо ржавчине.  
И когда он не смог помочь упавшему посреди выступления Хакёну, эти муки только усугубились.  
\- Да ладно вам, парни, я уже в порядке, - эту фразу Хакён произнёс уже раз в тридцатый в ответ то на молчаливую помощь Тэгуна, то на грубоватые проявления заботы от Рави и Хёка, то на излишнюю активность Джехвана. – Это всего лишь тепловой удар, вы же слышали, что врач сказал. Мне просто нужно побольше пить.  
Тэгун тут же, не глядя на Хакёна, сунул ему в руки бутылку с водой. Хакён озадаченно хмыкнул.  
\- Наверное, иногда мне стоит слегка приболеть, чтобы ощутить вашу поддержку, а?  
\- Зачем ты такое говоришь, хён, мы же правда волнуемся, - нахмурился Джехван.  
\- Да бросьте. Держу пари, что вы уже успели пошутить о том, как я свалился прямо на сцене, и ещё не раз подденете меня этим. Да, Хонбин?  
\- Эн-хён, вряд ли Хонби-хён станет… - встрял Хёк, но его перебил Хонбин.  
\- По-твоему это смешно? – почти рявкнул он. – По-твоему, кто-то смеялся, когда ты выступал с больной спиной? По-твоему, кто-то смеялся, когда ты поскользнулся на сцене? А теперь, значит, ты считаешь, что мы ржали, когда ты упал сегодня? Ты правда считаешь нас такими, да?  
\- Хонбин, - одёрнул его Тэгун, касаясь его предплечья, но Хонбин отдёрнул руку.  
\- Я понимаю, что мы иногда перегибаем палку в своих подколах, но здоровье никогда не было поводом для шуток! Когда ты уже поймёшь это и начнёшь заботиться о себе?! – выпалил Хонбин. Все, в том числе Хакён, остолбенело смотрели на него, не произнося ни слова. Не выдержав этих недоумённых взглядов, Хонбин вылетел из гостиной и хлопнул дверью своей комнаты.  
Едва он отдышался, как стал корить себя за эту вспышку. Поразмыслив, он понял, что на самом деле злится не на Хакёна за то, что тот, заботясь о них индивидуально, о группе в целом и параллельно занимаясь ещё кучей дел, забывает о собственном здоровье до того, что довёл себя до обезвоживания, а на самого себя – за то, что стоял и смотрел на упавшего и тщетно пытавшегося подняться хёна. Он ведь заметил, как Хакёна повело в сторону, он прекрасно видел, как тот упал, он был ближе всех – и не сделал ничего, пока Тэгун решительно не пересёк сцену и не сгрёб ослабшего Хакёна. Не выдержав этих мыслей, Хонбин машинально распахнул шкаф и начал перебирать там вещи в попытке успокоиться.  
\- Хонбин, - на пороге его комнаты показался Хакён. Либо Хонбин не слышал стука, либо Хакён решил не заморачиваться формальностями. Не встретив сопротивления, незваный гость неуверенно зашёл внутрь.  
Хонбин отвернулся от него и продолжил вытаскивать с полок вещи, расправлять их и укладывать обратно. Он не хотел смотреть на Хакёна, ему было стыдно за произошедшее. Дверь его комнаты закрылась с тихим щелчком, но шагов не было слышно: значит, хён остался стоять у входа.  
\- Прости меня, Хонбин, - негромко и горько произнёс Хакён из-за его спины. – Я сильно тебя напугал, да? Прости, что заставил тебя нервничать.  
\- Не… - Хонбин сбился с дыхания, не зная, как объяснить этому человеку, что его вины тут нет вовсе. - Не за что тебе извиняться. Это ты прости, что… что накричал. Я просто… очень разозлился из-за того, что растерялся и не помог тебе.  
\- Ну… Ты был прав: мне нужно больше думать о своём здоровье.  
Хонбин опять закипел.  
\- Но я должен был заметить это раньше! – Он всё ещё не мог повернуться лицом к Хакёну, так и стоял, глядя в шкаф и крепко держа в руках какую-то толстовку. Его грызло чувство вины и разочарования в самом себе. В неподходящее время его снова мучила глупая мысль о том, что он должен был предвидеть случившееся. Он надеялся, что на самом деле знает и понимает Хакёна лучше и глубже, чем все остальные, но это снова оказалось не так.  
\- Я же знал, что ты почти не спал сегодня, я видел, что ты не ел толком перед выступлением и что ты отдал кому-то свою бутылку с водой и забыл попросить другую. Но я ничего не сделал.  
Повисла пауза.  
\- Никто ведь не знал, что я упаду из-за этого, - негромко возразил Хакён, подходя к нему и вставая сбоку.  
\- Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, - попросил он, но Хонбин не пошевелился. Тогда Хакён втиснулся между ним и шкафом и взял его лицо в ладони, как будто Хонбин был маленьким ребёнком. Хонбин нехотя, исподлобья взглянул в его глаза.  
\- Сегодня произошёл неприятный случай, в котором никто на самом деле не виноват. Перестань, пожалуйста, себя винить. Ты и так помогаешь мне – все эти годы помогал. Не нужно недооценивать себя. Ты поддерживаешь меня, подбадриваешь, поднимаешь настроение, когда я устаю или когда мне грустно. Ты очень много делаешь для меня.  
\- Не так много, как другие, - вырвалось у Хонбина, и он тут же мысленно пнул себя за эти слова. Он совершенно не хотел обернуть ситуацию так, чтобы Хакён его жалел, тем более когда тому нужно было не Хонбину душу врачевать от глупых терзаний, а о себе позаботиться и идти отдыхать.  
\- Ты делаешь всё, о чём только я могу тебя попросить, - Хакён вдруг отпустил его лицо и мягко погладил по волосам. – Не кори себя напрасно, ладно?  
Хонбин стиснул кулаки. Слова Хакёна его не утешили, но он взял себя в руки и кивнул – только затем, чтобы успокоить хёна. Тот вздохнул и отступил в сторону.  
\- Хён, тебе нужно отдох…  
\- А что это у тебя такое? – совершенно внезапно спросил Хакён. Хонбин проследил за его взглядом и похолодел: Хакён заинтересовался той самой коробкой, которую он сныкал от греха подальше, не рискнув подарить адресату. Бледно-розовая коробка по вполне понятной причине привлекла внимание, поскольку других вещей такого цвета в шкафу Хонбина было не то чтобы много. Хонбин повернулся и хотел было заслонить содержимое своего шкафа от любопытного хёна, но Хакён уже наклонился, чтобы взять коробку с полки. Хонбин бросился вперёд, захлопнул дверцу шкафа прямо перед носом Хакёна и прижался к ней спиной. Он зря надеялся, что это остановит Хакёна.  
\- Что там такого? Хонбин, что это за коробка?  
\- Ничего! Подарок от друга и ничего, что тебя бы касалось!  
\- Врёшь, там моё имя написано.  
Хонбину стало совсем нехорошо: это же надо было так глупо спалиться!  
\- Ты неправильно прочёл!  
Хакён сделал шаг назад, пытливо всматриваясь в лицо Хонбина, тщетно пытавшегося скрыть панику. Наверное, стоило порадоваться, что сегодня Хакён слишком слаб, чтобы попытаться физически одолеть Хонбина.  
\- Это правда?  
\- Да, хён, - почти отчаянно ответил Хонбин, имея в виду «отстань, ради всего святого». – Прошу тебя, иди уже, тебе отдыхать надо и восстанавливаться.  
Хакён бросил на него ещё один подозрительный взгляд и обиженно поджал губы.  
\- Ну ладно, - наконец сказал он, развернулся и пошёл к двери. Но стоило Хонбину расслабиться и отойти от шкафа, как Хакён слишком резво для ослабшего человека рванул к заветной дверце, дёрнул её на себя и схватил коробку.  
\- ЧА ХАКЁН! – взревел Хонбин на всю общагу и кинулся ему наперерез, но было поздно: Хакён уже держал перед глазами ярлычок со своим именем на нём.  
\- Я же говорил, что тут моё имя написано! – победоносно выкрикнул Хакён и кинулся в сторону кровати, чтобы выиграть ещё пару секунд до того, как Хонбин отнимет у него коробку. Но не успел: Хонбин уже подскочил к нему, одной рукой перехватил запястье, заводя его за спину Хакёна и тем самым прижимая самого Хакёна к себе, а второй попытался отнять злосчастную розоватую коробку. Хакён попятился к кровати, всеми силами пытаясь не рухнуть на неё и одновременно не дать Хонбину забрать подарок.  
\- Вы что тут де… - в дверном проёме нарисовался Хёк и многозначительно и громко произнёс: – О-оу.  
\- Твою… - почти выругался Хонбин, понимая, как это всё выглядит в глазах макнэ. Ну почему это именно тот, кто так любит шуточки про них с Хакёном?  
\- Э-эм… Виноват, уважаемые, не хотел вас беспокоить. Закрою за собой дверь и предупрежу остальных, чтобы игнорировали странные звуки из вашей спальни, - он выскользнул за дверь и захлопнул дверь.  
\- ХАН САНХЁК!! – опять заорал Хонбин. Он никак не ожидал, что Хёк отзовётся, и его хитрющая физиономия снова появится в дверном проёме.  
\- Хонбин-хён, ты бы лучше поаккуратнее сегодня с Эн-хёном, а то он всё-таки типа болеет.  
Хонбин не глядя схватил подушку и швырнул ею в дверь, но Хёк уже скрылся.  
Хакёну же было всё равно, что там говорит макнэ: он был занят молчаливой войной с Хонбином за коробку. В тот момент, когда Хонбин кидался в Хёка подушкой, ему удалось выхватить её и с победным вскриком упасть на кровать, тут же отталкиваясь ногами и прижимаясь спиной к изголовью. Хонбин в пылу борьбы следом а ним забрался на кровать, но тут ему в плечи упёрлись ноги Хакёна:  
\- А ну стоять. Ты слышал Хёкки? Неужто применишь силу к ослабленному, обезвоженному и уставшему хёну?  
Хонбин закатил глаза и приложил ладонь ко лбу. Вот же прощелыга!  
\- Я же просил тебя отстать и идти к себе!  
\- Не уйду, пока не скажешь, что тут лежит, - Хакён потряс коробкой и тут же прижал её к себе, опасаясь, что Хонбин выхватит её у него из рук. Как дитё малое.  
Хонбин в отчаянии запустил пальцы в волосы, не зная, что делать. Ситуация не вписывалась ни в один из вариантов того, как, по его мнению, следовало вручить Хакёну этот проклятый подарок.  
\- Хонбин? – Хакён привлёк его внимание, недоумевая, почему Хонбин так сильно распереживался. Но он всё ещё крепко прижимал подарок к себе, почему-то не пытаясь его вскрыть. Уж лучше бы открыл и дело с концом, честное слово.  
\- Может, мне не стоит открывать его? – спросил он, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Хонбина. - Там что-то, что может меня обидеть?  
Ах вот в чём дело. Ну да, Хонбин был согласен, что цвет у коробки довольно подозрительный, но другой просто не было. Хонбин тяжело вздохнул. В конце концов, уже ничего не попишешь, Хакён узнал о подарке и по-любому не отцепится, пока не узнает его содержимое. Кроме того, день у него был не самый лучший, так что, может быть, подарок немного его приободрит – кто знает…  
\- Это действительно для тебя. Я хотел подарить это на прошлый день рождения, но передумал. Нашёл более подходящий и нужный подарок, - он снова вздохнул и смущённо отвёл взгляд, увидев, как изменились эмоции на лице Хакёна: с беспокойства на острожную радость. Хотя в целом видок у него был, надо сказать, потрёпанный: к общему неважному виду из-за произошедшего днём добавились взлохмаченные волосы и задранная в пылу борьбы футболка. При этом он всё равно оставался красивым, чёрт его побери.  
\- Ты отдашь мне его сейчас? Можно открыть?  
\- Да открывай уже, - махнул рукой Хонбин и устало сел на кровать спиной к Хакёну.  
Хакён улыбнулся и принялся шуршать подарком, развязывая простенькую белую ленту и игнорируя невнятный бубнёж Хонбина: мол, он увидел это в уличном ларьке и решил купить хёну, подумав, что такое может прийтись ему по вкусу. Шуршание прекратилось, и в комнате повисла тишина, взволновавшая Хонбина. Он резко повернулся и увидел, что Хакён сидит с открытой коробкой в руках и молча смотрит внутрь.  
\- Эн-хён?..  
Хакён не ответил, аккуратно перебирая красные, розовые и белые свечки в форме сердец. Он взял одну из них и понюхал. Они пахли розами. Мгновение, за которое Хакён поднял голову и посмотрел на Хонбина, последнему показалось почти бесконечным.  
\- Опять врёшь. Ты их сам сделал, - сказал он почти шёпотом. В его глазах – о ужас! – стояли слёзы.  
\- Да нет же, я…  
Хакён поднял свечку повыше, показывая её Хонбину:  
\- Края неровные, такое бывает только у самодельных свечей, когда рука не привыкла равномерно наливать воск. Точь-в-точь как у тех, что ты делал со мной несколько лет назад.  
Хонбин тяжело сглотнул и уставился на скомканное покрывало. Он надеялся, что Хакён не распознает его самоделку и поверит в сказку про то, что свечки куплены.  
\- Я… - наконец хрипло сказал он, прочистил горло и продолжил: - Я просто сначала подумал, что тебе это понравится, а потом решил, что они отстойно получились, и передумал их дарить.  
\- Они очень красивые, - без тени лести или сомнений сказал Хакён, осторожно кладя вынутую свечку обратно в коробку, закрыл её крышкой и бережно поставил на кровать.  
\- Хонбин, - позвал он, дожидаясь, когда тот на него посмотрит, ничуть не стесняясь своей сентиментальности и надеясь донести до Хонбина, что в этом нет ничего постыдного. Хонбин посмотрел ему в глаза, чувствуя себя крайне неловко ещё и от того, что Хакён почти плакал, хотя сам когда-то хотел произвести именно такой эффект своим подарком. Однако на деле смотреть на слёзы Хакёна оказалось очень сложно, поэтому он машинально стёр их с его щёк тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Не… не плачь, пожалуйста, - неровным голосом попросил он, ощущая в груди что-то новое и пугающе громадное.  
Вместо ответа Хакён взял его руку в свою и подался вперёд, оставляя между ними каких-то пару сантиметров свободного пространства. Хонбин не понимал, что происходит, он лишь зачарованно смотрел в его тёмные глаза. А потом что-то случилось, и Хонбин почувствовал его губы на своих.  
Хонбин застыл. Он этого не ожидал. Он даже думать не мог ни о чём таком, и сейчас его разум был абсолютно пуст, как выключившийся компьютер. Он не мог ни пошевелиться, ни даже вздохнуть. Это длилось лишь секунду, Хакён всего-то коснулся его губ своими, но этим как будто парализовал его. Когда Хакён отстранился, то с беспокойством уставился на замершего Хонбина. А потом ахнул.  
\- О боже. О боже, прости, пожалуйста. Я не правильно понял. Я не правильно понял, да?  
Хонбин моргнул. О чём он вообще говорит? Или он ничего не говорил, Хонбину показалось? Он что, его поцеловал? Хонбин приоткрыл рот от удивления, напрочь не способный уложить в голове случившееся и всё ещё не уверенный, не померещилось и ему всё это. Может, он вообще спит? Но нет, Хакён действительно сидит на его кровати и с ужасом смотрит на него. Значит, он на самом деле его поцеловал, а Хонбин вот так отреагировал - вот же чёрт!..  
\- Чёрт, чёрт, Хонбин, прости, я подумал, что ты правда… - продолжал частить Хакён, пытаясь встать, но запутавшись ногой в скомканном покрывале. Хонбин ещё никогда не видел его таким смущённым и расстроенным одновременно.  
– Какой же я дурак, прости, пожалуйста, я… я пойду, ладно? – Он наконец выпутался из покрывала и встал с кровати, и тут Хонбин наконец очнулся. Он успел сцапать Хакёна за руку.  
\- Всё ты правильно понял, - язык с трудом ворочался, но часть разума настаивала на том, что сейчас необходимо сказать именно это, иначе он окончательно всё испортит. – Всё ты правильно понял, и свечки эти я сделал для тебя.  
Хакён выдохнул с тихим стоном и на мгновение закрыл лицо свободной ладонью. Успокоившись, он вновь сел на кровать.  
\- А почему ты сразу их не подарил?  
\- Н… Наверное, испугался. Мне и сейчас страшно, если честно… Я просто… Надеялся, что они, - он кивнул в сторону коробки со свечками, - скажут за меня то, что я не могу объяснить словами.  
\- Я думал, что ты не считаешь романтичным признаваться в чувствах с помощью свечек, - тепло улыбнулся Хакён, держа Хонбина за руку.  
\- Да что я в этой роматике понимаю, - проворчал Хонбин. – Не зря же Хёк называет меня не-мантиком.  
\- Ох, Бин, - ухмыльнулся Хакён, - ты хоть знаешь, что эта надпись на твоей футболке может читаться как Эн-мантик?  
Хонбин почувствовал, как горит его лицо.  
\- Э… Ну, может быть. Угу.  
\- И ты всё ещё её носишь?  
\- Она… удобная.  
\- Ага… - мурлыкнул Хакён, глядя на их руки. – Значит, я правда тебе нравлюсь?  
\- Да ты всегда мне нравился.  
\- Как друг – да, но… что насчёт нравлюсь как тот, на ком бы ты мог жениться?  
\- Я тебе только что признался, с его вдруг ты мне про женитьбу говоришь?! – возмутился Хонбин.  
\- Так ведь не я же говорил «Жениться надо на том…»  
\- Ну хватит уже об этом вспоминать! Стыдобища какая!  
\- А ты перестань дразнить меня насчёт соулмейтов, - шутливо парировал Хакён, но Хонбин шутки не понял и мгновенно посерьёзнел.  
\- А-а… - Он тоже посмотрел на их переплетённые пальцы. – Не женюсь я на тебе. Ну уж точно не сейчас. Но если… Разве не лучше выбрать вместо меня кого-то более подходящего? Минхёк-хёна, например, или Ли Вонгына?  
Если бы Хонбин смотрел на эту сцену со стороны, то стопроцентно съёжился бы от отвратительно романтичной абсурдности происходящего. Но он не был сторонним наблюдателем, а вопрос его действительно давно и всерьёз беспокоил.  
\- Балбес ты, Хонбин, - сказал Хакён, сжимая его руку. – Разве ты хоть раз слышал от меня, чтобы я кого-то из них называл своим соулмейтом? Ты всегда был единственным, кого я таковым считал.  
Хонбин прикусил губу, стараясь скрыть глупую улыбку. Они посидели так ещё немного, окончательно отпуская свои страхи и сомнения и позволяя себе наконец ощутить счастье быть друг с другом рядом. И когда Хакён потянулся за новым поцелуем, Хонбин сам подался навстречу, неуверенно положив руку на шею, чтобы притянуть поближе.  
Оторвавшись друг от друга, Хонбин устало прислонился лбом ко лбу Хакёна и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Тебе нужно отдыхать.  
\- Да, наверное, ты прав, - мягко хихикнул Хакён и вздохнул, когда Хонбин отпустил его. Ему хотелось остаться с Хонбином, но в его комнате в самом деле было жарче, чем в остальных, а кроме того, у него не было увлажнителя воздуха, и Хакёну было трудно дышать. Поэтому он взял свой подарок, поднялся на ноги и сказал, медленно пятясь к двери:  
\- Знаешь, у Минхёка и Вонгына, может, и больше общих со мной интересов, но когда речь заходит о том, кто заставляет моё сердце трепетать, как огонёк на свечке, то с тобой они и близко не сравнятся.  
Хонбин громко застонал и закатил глаза от омерзительной слащавости этих слов, но скрыть счастливую улыбку всё равно не смог.  
\- Я всё ещё могу использовать их, чтобы спалить дом! – крикнул он вслед уходящему в свою комнату смеющемуся Хакёну.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика.  
> Первое: это перевод одноимённого фанфика, написанного в рамках ЭнБин-феста "Intoxicating" @ loveseek630 (ссылка: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Intoxicating_stage1). Название является игрой слов: дословно - "душа вышла бы", перекликается с "распродано". Аналога в русском языке подобрать у меня не получилось, поэтому я оставила оригинальный заголовок.  
> Второе: я перевела эту работу для Malahit, которая познакомила меня с VIXX :)


End file.
